poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Casper
Littlefoot's Adventures of Casper is the third upcoming Land Before Time/Casper crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of Casper: A Spirited Beginning and Littlefoot's Adventures of Casper Meets Wendy. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with the short film Littlefoot's Adventures of Despicable Me: Panic in the Mailroom in the near future. Plot Following the death of her father, neurotic and spoiled heiress Carrigan Crittenden discovers he has only left her in his will Whipstaff Manor in Friendship, Maine. Carrigan and her attorney, Dibs, learn of a treasure allegedly hidden somewhere within the manor, but upon investigation they find the manor haunted by a friendly ghost named Casper and his obnoxious prankster uncles, the Ghostly Trio, who scare the two off the property. A lonely Casper watches a news report of paranormal therapist James Harvey, and is instantly smitten with his teenage daughter, Kat. This leads Casper to inspire Carrigan to summon Dr. Harvey to Whipstaff. Harvey and Kat have an estranged relationship due to the former’s reputation and obsession with contacting the ghost of his late wife, Amelia. Moving into Whipstaff, Kat and her father quickly encounter Casper, who tries to befriend them, while his uncles try to scare them out of the house. After befriending Casper during breakfast, Kat goes to school with Casper following her. She becomes popular when her class, upon learning that she is living in Whipstaff, agree to host their Halloween party there. However, Amber, Kat’s classmate who immediately dislikes her, becomes envious of Kat stealing her spotlight, since the party was originally going to be held at her place. Amber plots with her boyfriend, Vic, to humiliate Kat during the party. Harvey meanwhile attempts to have therapy sessions with the Ghostly Trio, who reveal that they know Amelia; in exchange for getting Carrigan to leave them alone, they promise to go through the "red tape" involved to get Harvey a meeting with his wife. Meanwhile, Kat learns Casper has no memory of his life and unlocks his old bedroom to remind him. Casper comes across an old wooden sled, recalling that when he was a young boy, his father bought it for him. Casper was so happy that he played outside on a very cold day until he caught a severe cold and died of pneumonia. After his death, he became a ghost to keep his father company. A newspaper article reveals that Casper’s father was declared legally insane after he built a machine named the Lazarus, which he claimed could bring the dead back to life. Casper and Kat venture down into the manor’s basement, where they discover the Lazarus. Carrigan and Dibs sneak in, steal the formula that powers the Lazarus, and plot to use the machine to their advantage, believing it could grant them immortality. However, the two attempt to kill each other in order to test the theory; as a result, Carrigan falls off a cliff to her death, and rises as a ghost. Meanwhile, Dr. Harvey becomes dispassionate, prompting the trio to take him out for a night on the town. Unknown to Harvey, they plan on killing him to make themselves a quartet, but end up having a change of heart after a drunken Harvey states that he is going to tell Carrigan off so they can stay in their home. However, Harvey accidentally falls to his death down a manhole. Back in the secret laboratory, Carrigan confronts Casper and Kat and launches Dibs out of a window when he tries to double-cross her. Casper and Kat trick her into stating that she has no unfinished business on Earth, causing Carrigan to be involuntarily ejected into the afterlife. The alleged treasure is revealed to be Casper’s prized baseball, signed by Duke Snider. When Dr. Harvey returns with Casper's uncles, now as a ghost, Kat is obviously distraught. Her despair prompts Casper into sacrificing his one chance to return to life once more, restoring her father instead. The Halloween party kicks off upstairs. As Amber and Vic prepare their prank, they are thwarted by the Ghostly Trio, who have kept their word. A dejected Casper is visited by the spirit of Amelia, who has become an angel in heaven instead of a ghost. As a reward for his selfless sacrifice, she temporarily transforms him into a human boy, until ten o’clock. The now flesh-and-blood Casper dances with Kat, while Amelia speaks with Harvey, revealing that she was so content with her husband and daughter while alive, that she has no unfinished business, encouraging him to move on. Amelia departs as the clock chimes ten and, after kissing Kat, Casper transforms back into a ghost, which scares off the party guests, leaving him and the Harveys to dance to the Ghostly Trio's music. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, The Crime Empire, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ratigan, and Fidget will guest star in this film. *''Casper'' was released in theaters in 1995, the same year The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving was first released directly on home video and both The Lion King and The Swan Princess were first released on home video. *Both The Land Before Time and Casper were produced by Amblin Entertainment, released by Universal Pictures, and composed by the late James Horner. *This film will be dedicated to the memory of James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for the real film and died in a plane crash. *Due to the real film's language and content, the D word, the H word, the P word, the B word, the words "crap", "wuss", and "drug dealer" will all be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "tick", "chick", "crud", "wimp", and "burglar", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the bits where Carrigan Crittenden smokes cigarettes will be censored to make this film more G-rated, due to The Land Before Time franchise being made for children. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Censored films